


Bringing Pride to our Planet

by SpaceShark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Clato Ship Week, F/M, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShark/pseuds/SpaceShark
Summary: In the distant future, a shining Capital planet rules over the twelve planets of the Panem star system, struggling to put down down a major revolt. Lieutenants Cato Richardson and Clove Blackwell, co-commanders of the space destroyer Agrippa, are assigned to take out the rebel ship Foxface, led by blockade runner Jackie Finch.Clato Ship Week day one - AU. I went with a generic sci-fi world, although I have some ideas for a full blown story of a rebel ship called the "Mockingjay" and it's all too familiar crew. Ficlet more than anything.
Relationships: Cato & Clove (Hunger Games), Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Bringing Pride to our Planet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accurst_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/gifts).



“Thirty seconds till touchdown!” The pilot of the _Agrippa_ announced on the intercom.

Clove Blackwell put on her gear as her flying partner, Captain Cato Richardson, did the same with his. Black vests, black armor, black boots, black assault rifles. They were ready, ready to bring glory to Panem and begin crushing this rebellion once and for all.

One of the rebel ships, the _Foxface_ , had been spotted all by itself on a barren moon the other day. It’s commander, Jackie Finch, was a rebel leader from Planet Five, a world specializing in electricity and nuclear physics. The _Foxface_ had been harassing supply lines going from Planets One and Two to Panem Capitol, so it would serve them well to take her down. Not to mention Chancellor Snow would give them Victor Medals, the highest decoration for merit in the Galactic Republic of Panem.

Clove and Cato came from Planet Two, a rocky, barren world similar to Mars. It was the Capitol’s most loyal colony and provided the majority of it’s Peacekeepers and Stormtroopers. The two of them had gone to the Career Academy, which trained and (unknown to them) indoctrinated the next generation of Panem loyalists. Similar academies were found on Planets One and Four, but their reputation paled next to the loyalty and dedication of Planet Two.

Clove got her dark hair pulled back tight, to ensure it wouldn’t flap in her face, and adjusted the Peacekeeper helmet. “Ready to do this meathead?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Cato and Clove had grown up together, and had started being a thing not that long ago, although it was kept under wraps for the most part. No sense in giving anything the Capitol planet’s elites something to use against them, or their rivals from One for that matter, Marvel Zolomir and Glimmer Neagley. Those two were also Career officers, up and coming, and as cutthroat as they were.

Once finished gearing up, they gathered with the strike team and got a sitrep from their commanding officer, Brutus. “Our reports indicate that the ship is in refueling mode. Capture Finch and kill anyone else who resists. No prisoners, as usual.”

“No prisoners,” they repeated. Two didn’t play soft with traitors and rioters.

* * *

They were in the deep bowels of the _Foxface_ now, facing off against rebels from Five who were putting up a decent amount of a fight. No one had accepted the offer of surrender, preferring to take their chances with death as opposed to a Panem torture chamber on the Capitol planet.

They were making steady progress among the ship, however, and for every Peacekeeper brought down, two of the rebels died. At the forefront were Cato and Clove, he using an electric chainsword with his plasma machine pistol, she using throwing knives armed with sticky explosives set to detonate on contact. One by one, the room was cleared of the rebels.

Next room, one of their men took point while they followed in a tactical train. They made it half way across the engine room before the point man went down, taken out by a sniper. The sniper was Finch herself, unknown to them, and was aiming at Clove next.

Cato saw this and pushed her out of the way, taking the hit himself. He was bigger with more body armor, so he felt he could take it, although the bullet making a dent in the armor was quite painful for him.

“The hell was that for? I had him.”

“That sniper was aiming for your head. It only got my shoulder.” Cato checked the wound as the rest of the squad moved on, the sniper eluding them. There was only one place left to clean out: the pilot’s cabin and control room.

“You don’t need to play victor all the time.”

“Oh, but for you, it’s very much worth it love.” He said that last word to prevent anyone else from hearing. A secret relationship was worth keeping under wraps.

Clove gave him a mock punch to the gut as she picked up one of her trick knives and walked on, the danger all but gone for now.

* * *

In the end, they didn’t need to hunt down Finch. The pilots all surrendered, but Finch herself was dead. Examination of her pale, redheaded body revealed she committed suicide. Poison, it looked like, with nightlock berries imported from 12.

12\. That was where most of the leaders of the rebellion came from, thought Cato. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mallarck, Gale Hawthorne, Haymitch Abernathy.

They’d all be hunted down and killed.

Then he and Clove would celebrate together. Like they promised each other when they graduated from the academy. At the top of their class.

_We’ll do it together._

**Author's Note:**

> Very much a drabble, very much a self challenge. Thanks to accurst_writer for inspiring me to write a little something (accurst_writer, I gifted this to you so that you know I'm giving you a shoutout haha). Go check out her Cato/Clove works, they're good.


End file.
